tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychokinesis
Psychokinesis is an umbrella term for any ability that involves manipulating matter with the mind. However, most people are usually specialized in only one of these areas, and rarely advance their psychokinetic abilities beyond their specialty. Micro-PK (also micro-TK) is a very small effect, such as the manipulation of molecules, atoms, subatomic particles, etc. Macro-PK (also macro-TK) is a large-scale effect that can be seen with the unaided eye. Psychokinetic applications Aerokinesis Aerokinesis is the psychic ability to manipulate, control, alter or create air molecules, wind currents, and control air with the mind. With this power, practitioners can manipulate the air around them to change the flow of current and even form gusts of wind. Combined with Thermokinesis, aerokinetic maneuvers can create warm or cold gusts. Not only does it require focus, but also it involves connecting with the wind. That is, creating and maintaining a conscious connection with the air. ---- Agrokinesis Agrokinesis(or Botanokinesis/Chlorokinesis) is the ability to mentally manipulate plant-life, as well as their anatomy such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers with the mind. This ability in effect controls the limiting factors of plants, hormones and other important substances. ---- Atmokinesis Atmokinesis is the psychic ability to manipulate the flux of the atmosphere with the mind at will, resulting in a change of weather patterns and formation of freak weather conditions. This ability allows generation of any natural weather condition, from fog and rain to thunderstorms, lightning, hail storms, blizzards and hurricanes (and the calming or heightening of such conditions). At the higher bands, the user can even cause climate shifts (although sometimes one can only cause weather native to the area they are in). This ability is often linked to the user's emotions (generating lightning or hail unintentionally when the user is angry, high-velocity winds when he is afraid, etc.) Atmokinesis often comes with a psychic restriction preventing manipulation of anything other than weather and climate patterns, as the capability to generate holes in the ozone layer, or the like, would pose the possibility of bringing harm to the user. This ability might be connected with Aerokinesis (manipulation of air) the control of the wind, Electrokinesis (manipulation of electricity), described as the control of the lightning in the clouds, Hydrokinesis (manipulation of water), through the various forms of precipitation (rain, snow, sleet, hail), and Thermoregulation (manipulation of temperature), as the control of the weather temperature. ---- Biokinesis Biokinesis is the ability to alter the DNA (deoxyribo nucleic acid) structure and body functions of oneself and/or others. A biokinetic can alter a person's DNA, and even alter another living creature's genetic code. A biokinetic can alter his or her own body as well. However, making an error can have huge negative side effects. ---- Chronokinesis Chronokinesis is the psychic ability to control one's perception of time and maybe time itself through the mind. Two theories are involved in this: in which one either accelerates his particles to "slow down" time or in which one is able to manipulate the forces separating the third dimension and the fourth dimension to essentially put one part of his presence within the plane of space-time, enabling him/her to manipulate both space and time up to the extent of his brain's capacity Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the elemental ability to slow down the movement of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. Cryokinesis can be defined as using Psychokinesis to manipulate the molecular speed of an object. Slowing of the molecules produces cold temperatures, as cold temperatures can be defined as a lack of energy. By doing this users can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. ---- Electrokinesis Electrokinesis is the psychic power to manipulate energies, electrical currents, and generate electricity with the mind. Users are able to conduct, generate and manipulate a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. ---- Geokinesis Geokinesis or Terrakinesis is the psychic ability to manipulate minerals and compounds with the mind. Geokinesis is a very versatile ability. The user can manipulate, rocks, dirt, sand, etc Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the psychic ability to control and manipulate the movement of liquid water using the power of the mind. Hydrokinetics are shown to be able to control, manipulate and alter the molecular state of water. They are also able to manipulate the surrounding water in the atmosphere, freeze water, or even make really thick clouds of mist, steam or fog. People with hydrokinesis can control and manipulate water in all its forms, whether that'd be solid, liquid, or gas. Hydrokinetics are also known to be able to control and manipulate shapes and mold water into desired shapes or forms. ---- Magnokinesis Magnetokinesis is the mental psi ability to control magnetic fields using the mind. Anyone with this power can attract, manipulate, or repel magnetic objects (like iron and other metals). Also, with this power, you could control magnetic waves in electronics. ---- Photokinesis Photokinesis is the psychic ability to control light which is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. Photokinetic users can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various degrees and effects. To the greater extent, one could make themselves invisible. Photokinesis can also be used to generate light shields/force fields. ---- Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is the psychic ability to speed up of the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of ignition if combustible. At low levels, one could move a candle back and forth. At a higher level, one could put out the flame or making it relight using only the mind. Pyrokinesis is one of the more practiced powers like telekinesis. It could be useful too, for warming people up or setting things aflame. Pyrokinesis is also known as Heat Manipulation or Fire Manipulation. ---- Sonokinesis Sonokinesis is the ability to manipulate sound and sound waves. User can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. ---- Technokinesis Technokinesis or Technopathy is where the bond between the user and machines is increased and developed so well, the user can actually work through the machines by psychically animating them or controlling them like puppets. Certain aspects, because indeed most machines today are run by electricity, of the technokinetic talent may involve necessary electrokinetic assistance. Some Technokinetics may use hands to manipulate technology or just stare at it. ---- Telekinesis Telekinesis is the psychic ability to directly influence objects using our mind. We can use telekinesis to move objects, vibrate objects, but we can also use it to manipulate time, elements, space, and energy. Telekinesis can also be used to distort material items and has been cited as the power used to manipulate random number generators.There are two levels of it: Micro and Macro Telekinesis. ---- Thermoregulation Thermoregulation is the ability of an organism to keep its body temperature within certain boundaries, even when the surrounding temperature is very different. High temperatures pose serious stresses for the body, placing it in great danger of injury or even death. Adaptation to varying climatic conditions includes both physiological mechanisms resulting from evolution and behavioral mechanisms resulting from conscious cultural adaptations. The keys to mastering thermo-regulation are in breathing, both depth and frequency, as well as mental relaxation. Psychic power and mental manipulation are indeed helpful, but this ability is mostly composed of physical, not psychic, methods. ---- Tychokinesis Tychokinesis is related to and encompasses Probability Manipulation, often known as Micro-Telekinesis (as opposed to Macro, which is the more commonly known ability to move and manipulate objects). Tychokinesis is the ability to mentally and alter stochastic fields, which affect the chance of one event or another, thus generating good or bad luck. In probability theory, a stochastic field is one whose state is non-deterministic. The subsequent state of a stochastic field is determined both by the user's predictable actions and by random elements. With this ability one could even use stochastic fields to set events into motion (as long as there is a chance of it happening anyway), causing normally-improbable things to happen, or normally-likely events to not happen. This could be positive or negative for either side. In quantum mechanical terms, this may actually be an inversion of the observer effect, where observation of a quantum waveform causes it to collapse into a definite state. In this case, the observer - the user - seems to be able to choose which of the possible states the waveform will collapse into, bending chance to his or her will. ---- Transmutation The power to alter the forms/structure of beings/objects. The user can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily. ---- Umbrakinesis Umbrakinesis is the ability of using Psychokinesis to manipulate shadows/darkness and absence of light. The user can absorb, program, and manipulate shadows. The user is able to use Umbrakinesis as protection and healing one self not others. Used in cleansing out energy systems from negative energy and dirt by absorbing and "corrupting" said dirty or negative energy into it's own. Appearances *Nelthar Canon Known Psychics *Amel Nazrei Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Powers and Abilities